The Moon, The Mountain, and The Sea
by Frostfire of ThunderClan
Summary: Inspired by Warriors, I wrote about three wolves that are on a to avenge their friend, and find a new home.
1. Prologue and The Journey Home

_Prologue_

Snow fell softly on the ground, as Silver padded over to her den. It was a quiet night. The stars hung like little droplets in the sky, tossing flakes of snow out of their pockets. Silver ducked under a tree branch, and smiled as she saw Hawk. His red fur pressed soft against her snout as she nuzzled him.

"Quiet night," Hawk murmured, not wanting to talk any louder- dare he wake the pack.

"Yeah," Silver said, laying down next to him. "Tomorrow we move northward. I hope Dove can make it. She's so old…" Silver's brow creased with worry.

"It's okay," Hawk comforted her. "She's a strong wolf. She'll make it until next spring, at least."

"You think so?" As Hawk noded, Silver's muscles relaxed. "True, she's a tough old gal."

"Off to sleep with us now. We've got a long journey tomorrow." Hawk laid down.

"Mmmm," Silver layed her head down on Hawk's flank. "Sleep well."

"You too." Hawk put his head on his paws and closed his eyes.

_Chapter One_

Liya streaked down the snow covered slope towards the forest. Her grey fur rippled in the wind, as she turned her snout upwards to the moon. It was almost sunrise. Her pack would be moving northward soon, so she needed to get back. She had gone out around midnight to hunt. Two snowshoe hares dangled from her jaws.

The wind rushed past her ears, making a hurricane in Liya's mind. As she skidded to a stop at the bottom of a hill, a drift of snow behind her collapsed, making her jump. She smiled, and then continued on into the forest.

Pine trees swayed as Liya rushed past them. Her nostrils flared. Over the smell of hare, she could scent her pack. She bounded through the entrance of their temporary camp, flinging the hares across the ground, toward Silver.

"Liya!" Silver exclaimed. She bounded up to her. "This is great, how did you find these?"

Liya smiled, secretly. "Oh, I have my ways." After a few seconds, she bursts out laughing. She was too much of a show off to not tell her mom. "Well, actually, it wasn't _too_ hard, once I found their scent. It was a little tricky seeing their white coats on the snow, though. But I am pretty good at things like that," Liya boasted.

Silver winked at her. "Ahh, to have young eyes." Then, growing more serious she said, "Come now. Let's bring one of these to Dove, and you may share with her. I shall share with Hawk." Silver picked up one of the snowshoe hares and ducked through the trees. Following her, Liya did the same.

Dove, a small white wolf, lay under the shelter of a large pine. She raised her head when Silver padded up. "Ah, Silver!" Then, noticing the hares, she said, "Oh my! Did you catch those?"

Silver smiled. "No."

"Actually, _I _did." Liya trotted up behind her.

"Oh, my young Liya." Dove said. "How wonderful!" She pushed herself up and trotted over to them, sniffing one of the hares. "Where did you find these?" A look of approval glimmered in her eye.

"Hiding in the snow drifts," Liya replied. "But now, we must eat, for we have a long journey ahead of us."

"Quite right." As Dove and Liya settled in to eat, Silver made her way through the trees to find Hawk.

"Hawk!" She called, lugging the hare behind her. A shadowy form came out of the trees.

"Silver!" Hawk looked at her with anticipation. "Where did you get the hare?"

Silver just smiled. "Liya."

"Ay, she is a skilled hunter." Hawk settled next to Silver as she sat down. Suddenly, a ray of light broke through the trees as the sun rose from the horizon, a golden bird freed of it's cage.

As the sun began to slide above the tree line, three small shapes dotted a snowy slope, a fourth one running ahead. Liya, as usual, was full of energy. She, Hawk, Silver, and Dove, had been south for the winter- a thing their pack did every year, for Hawk. Hawk was a red wolf, so he wasn't as used to the cold.

When Hawk was born he was the runt of his pack- a scrawny little fellow. He was tormented by his littermates, and even his own mother excluded him. When Hawk grew older, he was still small, but he knew how to defend himself. He earned respect from some of his pack. One year later, his one good friend died, so he left his pack, there being nothing there for him anymore.

Hawk wandered the hills and mountains for about a month, until he ran into a bear. He was about to die, when Silver saved him. Then they fell in love, and Hawk traveled with Silver and her mother, Dove. Then they had Liya. 

"C'mon, we're almost there," Liya calls ahead. She skids to a stop, spraying snow everywhere. The crisp winter air stings her nose, but she starts running again.

When Liya reaches the tree line, she stops, waiting for Silver, Hawk, and Dove to catch up. When they do, Hawk sniffs the air.

"Wait a minute…" he sniffs again, then his body instinctively drops down, and his lips go back into a snarl. "There's someone in our camp."

Liya sniffs, "He's right. What do we do?" She looks at Silver worridly.

Silver gulps. "Well, first we should take to them. See who they are... Friend or foe."

Hawk nods, and pads forward 'till his nose is just touching the trees. Then, after one moment of defending silence, he charges.


	2. Unwanted Visitors

**Thanks to Silverblaze72 for being my first reviewer! Sorry it took so long to update, this chapter was hard to write.**

* * *

><p><em>Chapter Two<em>

Hawk charges into his clearing, Liya, Silver, and Dove following close behind.

Three large black wolves turn around. from eating a deer, the carcass still on the ground.

"Who are you, and what are you doing in our clearing?!" Hawk growls aggressively.

The largest wolf steps forward. "Your clearing? But you haven't been here all winter."

Liya steps forward, despite her mother's whispering to stay back. "We travel south each winter, for it's too cold here then for… some members of our pack," Liya said, not wanting to make Hawk seem vulnerable.

The black wolf laughs, so do the two behind him. "Wolves traveling south for the winter?! I've never heard of such a thing." He snickers.

Hawk blushes, and Silver and Liya growl. Dove jumps out of the bushes, her pelt bristling. "Leave us now! This was ours long before you came!" She yowls.

"That may be true, but it is ours now. So find another place to settle."

Dove steps forward again, "Or what?"

The large wolf's pelt puffs up, and his fangs show as he snarls. He didn't like this wolf. Suddenly he springs up from his place, and leaps on Dove. His companions grin, while Dove's shriek in horror.

"No!" Silver yelled, "You'll kill her!"

The black wolf laughed, Dove squirming under him. "I know," he said. Hawk, Liya, and Silver gasped in horror while the three black wolves laughed. The black wolf on Dove stretched out his claws, and dug them into her chest.

It's as if for a moment everything is frozen. The looks of horror and shock on Dove's face and her companions. The grief, the sorrow. The chuckles ringing in the heads of the big wolves. Then, as it unfreezes, Liya, Silver, and Hawk lunge forward, and tackle the killer. Suddenly the two wolves in back yell their leader's name.

"Hanvar!" They leap to help Hanvar in battle.

Now, you may think that the black wolves would easily crush the smaller ones, but Havnar had killed their companion, so their hatred for him was great. It was a vein of pure solid, dark iron hatred, that ran as deep into the earth as it did in each of their souls. Hatred is a dangerous thing in a wolf. Really, in any creature.

By the time Silver, Hawk, and Liya were done, they were all red wolves, like Hawk, coated in their enemies' blood. Havnar had given them scratches, too, but very few compared to the number that were on his pelt.

"Be gone!" Liya hissed, Hawk and Silver approaching. Havnar and his companions backed away.

"Don't you worry," Havnar said. "We'll come back for you too." Then he fled into the bushes, his brothers following.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry that that chapter was so sad, but something like that had to happen. Dove! Oh, well. I'll post another chapter as soon as I can, maybe in a few days. Thanks for reading! -Frost<strong>


	3. The Aftermath

**Comment Replies:**

**Berryfur- yes, this chapter was a bit shocking.**

**Silver blaze72- Yeah, I know I just introduced Dove, but this has to happen in order for the plot to evolve.**

**Leafpelt of ThunderClan- I'll try to update as regularly as I can.**

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Liya and Silver sat around Dove's lifeless body, Hawk pacing around the clearing. Aaah, the clearing. Moss covered rocks with trees surrounding it. A small pond in the middle. It marked the beginning of an arctic forest.

"We need to bury her here," Silver said, between sobs. "This was her home." Liya nods sadly.

"We should do it behind the rock," Hawk points his drooping tail towards a large bolder, the one opposite from where Havnar and his gang had eaten their prey.

"It was where she slept." Silver nods, and grabs Dove's tail with her teeth, blinking away tears. Hawk grabs Dove's ears and so does Liya. They drag her to beside the bolder.

Hawk begins to dig into the frosty dirt with his hind legs, spraying bits everywhere. Liya and Silver lay on top of Dove's body, slowly licking her fur.

When Hawk finished, he and Silver rolled Dove into the hole. Silver stepped back, and Liya did too.

Hawk said, "Would you like to say a few words?"

"Dove was my mother, and the best thing that happened to me. She guided me in my worst times, and helped me find something better. She was a kind soul. I'm sorry that she's gone, but I hope that she will find peace and happiness in a better place. I love you, Dove." Silver said. Hawk and Liya began to cover in Dove. When they had finished, Liya got a snow lily and put it on top of her grave, which was already covered by fresh snow. In fact, all of them were, as was everything.

Then, after a few moments, Liya, Silver, and Hawk began to clean themselves from battle, licking their wounds.

Then, the sun began to set, for it had been a long day. None of the wolves were hungry, and none ate. They all curled up around Dove's grave, and around each other. Then a single tear fell from Silver's eye, and turned frozen before it hit the ground, shattering. Then the snow stopped falling, and everything was quiet.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

The sun peeked over the trees. Hawk had gone out early to hunt, to let off steam. When he got back, Liya and Silver were grooming each other.

"Here," Hawk says, tossing a rabbit in their direction. "I ate a squirrl already."

Liya nods her thanks, and Silver just begins to eat. Hawk glances at Dove's grave, and then looks back at Silver and Liya. "So," he says, asking the question that's on everyone's minds. "What now?"

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

**Yay! I love cliff hangers! I'll try to update in a week or so, **_**school**_ **starts tomorrow. Aaaah! ~Frost**


End file.
